1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for performing a graceful merge of two or more networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
When two or more distinct networks are connected to each other, there could be conflicts between identifiers used within these networks. For instance, a switch identifier (e.g., address) that is used to identify a particular switch in one of the networks may be the same as a switch identifier that is used to identify a switch within another one of the networks. As a result, merging of these networks could result in a variety of problems resulting from the overlapping identifiers.